


The cursed cherry blossome

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Sakura pushes Obito out of the way and gets the curse mark instead will it drive her mad and in to the darkness and can Naruto save her from it? read to find out Naru X saku Obito X Rin Hinata X Sauske</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The wrong person marked  
Authors note: I don’t own Naruto Naruto belongs to Kishimoto he makes the money I don’t. here is a funny story I had this plot in my head for wile heck when I first started writing fan fiction two years ago but dark poke master beat me to it I give him credit for the plot and I got his permission to write mine and its different from his.

Team 7 was in the forest of death in the chunin exams the members were Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno and Obito Uchiha Naruto got separated from Obito and Sakura across from them was a guy he had black long hair a straw hat with a tag on the side.  
And black eyes he said “uh Obito it’s been a while since we last saw each other” he then relished his charka both Sakura and Obito saw their own deaths then they both were shaking in fear and was paralyzed with it as well.

The man then said “Mai the little mice are afraid “Obito said to himself “move come on!” he then got a kunai and stabbed himself in the leg as the man thru two kunai.

Obito lunged towards Sakura and got her out of the way they both hid behind a tree “you know that guy Obito? “ asked Sakura in a low panicked voice “no I don’t “ Obito replied .  
Sakura peaked behind the tree and said “he’s a grass ninja” the grass ninja said “my name is Shiore “Obito then charged at Shiore Obito threw a punch Shiore blocked.  
Obito then flipped over him and threw him in the tree and then actived his sharingan and was going to follow up Intel a orange blur came in front of him Obito said “Naruto?”.  
A huge snake came down Naruto blocked with his body then the man came out of the trees with his fingers glowing he said five Elements seal Justu!” he then pressed his fingers on Naruto stomach .

Naruto was knocked he then threw him Sakura thru a Kunai with good aim it caught him obit got up and was pissed he charged and said “know who you are now Orochimaru!” Obit then punched Orochimaru in to the tree.  
Obito then uses string wires and said “great fire ball Justu!” Orochimaru was engulfed in flames that it melted Orochimaru seconded face reviling his real one.  
He broke the wires Obito ran in a flash of speed and kicked Orochimaru in the air he then came up behind him and pile drive him in to the ground Obito got out “wow that’s great Obito!” Sakura yelled in delight.  
The body in the creator turned to mud “damn it it’s a substitute!” Orochimaru came from behind Sakura saw this ran as fast as her legs could take her and shoved Obito out of the way.  
Orochimaru’s teeth sunk in Sakura’s neck and sharp unbearable pain shot thru her body she yelled in pain “ahhh” she keep yelling Intel she blacked out “damn brat got in my way but don’t worry she won’t survive the night haha” he cackled before he left.  
Obito then got Sakura and Naruto and looked for a hiding place he found a tree and made camp under it he noticed Sakura had a fever and she was sweating.  
He went to the pond and wet a rag came back and placed it on Sakura’s forehead and keep guard but he was tired from his fight with the snake like man Orochimaru.

He fell asleep else were in the frost of death a blacked haired boy with black eyes was making camp with a violet eyed pale skinned midnight sort haired girl with another girl with light blonde long hair and light lavender eyes gathering fire wood.  
The boy gave out irritated growls and then spoke “I am stuck with you two useless bitchs I wanted stronger team mates!” The light blonde hair girl gritted her teeth on anger and was going to use her bell on him.  
But the midnight haired stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder and whispered “no don’t show you true power yet Shion “the girl known as Shion calmed down.  
Shion then thought “chicken butt “she then smirked at her thought Hinata then slapped the boy and said “that’s it Sauske me and Rin are not weak! We just have strengths and area that we not good in we are not protégés like you and Obito and Itachi are!”

Sauske was in shock that the shy Hyuga heiress just slapped and stood up towards him he dint say a word she then actived her Byakugan and said “we are clear no one here within a mile of us”.  
Back with Obito he noticed it was dawn Obito noticed something in the bushes he got a Kunai and said “come out!” the person came out she had sort brown hair and brown eyes with s skirt over some sorts and black top she was stumbling.  
Obito’s eyes was wide he then said “Rin!? “He ran and caught her as she feel she then woke up and said “Obito what happened were I am I? “ Then a voice said wile looks its Romeo catching his sweet Juliet”.  
Both Rin and Obito saw scary looking trio with snake pattern scarf on one guy spiky hair a sound head band on his head and had a beige shirt with two black strips and three kanjin for the word death on his shirt in front.  
The other was a girl with long black hair to the ground with black eyes she had a pale green vest on and snake pattern paints like her other two team mates last their was a guy with bandages on his face .  
His only left eye could be seen he had a large poncho with long sleeves he then said “ we here for Sakura Haruno lord Orochimaru wants her dead “ wile in the trees their was a figure watching them.  
“shit “ said Obito as he placed Rin down and got in a fighting stance that was Intel a spike In Sakura’s charka and purple Charka came out of Sakura she got up and had a crazed look in her eyes and gave a dark smirk.  
She said “ my my who are you three and you cutey as she gave a wink to the blacked haired girl the bandaged guy said my name is Dosu the girl is Kin and the other guy is Zaku”.  
Zaku then charged at Sakura and said “ air cuter Justu!” a pulse of air came out of his hands Sakura dodged and came from behind grabbed his hands and put her foot on his back.  
She gave a sickly grin and began pulling his arms he yelled in pain the yelling woke Naruto up and he saw what she was doing Naruto knew that was not the sweet and Incent Sakura as this was going on the rookie 12 moved to the area were team 7 was.

Sakura began laughing and ripped Zaku’s arms off blood sprayed everywhere Sakura dropped the limbs and was heading for Kin while looking over her body and licking her lips Kin was scared out of her mind.  
Her quaking began to show Naruto got up and ran and hugged Sakura “stop pleas Sakura just stop!” the curse mark decreased and went back to her neck.  
Dosu took Zaku and his Limbs and said Kin let’s go!” the girl quite her quaking and followed Dosu wile Sakura was dazed meanwhile all the other rookie 12 were shocked at the scene that just unfolded.  
“what happened Naruto?” she asked as she felt wet with blood “Sakura you ripped a guys arms off” Sakura was frightened “please help me Naruto” she said in a fearful voice .

Obito then noticed the heaven scroll and picked it up and tended to Rin’s wounds all of the rookie 12 moved to continue the mission they began moving to the tower Rin had a gut feeling and said “Obito activate your sharingan pleas” he then blushed and did “we in a genjustu.

“kai” said Rin the genjustu went away a bunch of clones appeared after the from the head band they were from village hidden in the rain one had a head band and his upper face had a sash with eye holes he had dark spiky hair with a yellow jump suite and rebreather over his mouth.

 

The other had a sash as well with one eye hole and yellow jump suite with a rebreather to and the last one had a sash with no eye holes same yellow jump suite as his team mate and a rebreather .

Naruto attacked his punsh went right thru “Obito were are the real ones!?” asked Rin in upset manner a voice in Sakura’s head said “ I can help girly I know were the real body’s are I have looked the satiation over ever since the genjustu was broke”.  
Sakura began holding her head and replying out loud “ no I won’t let you out!” the clones began beating Naruto wile Obito tried to defend the best he could with Rin on his back.  
Sakura saw in horror that this was not time to refuse the voices advice she wanted to protect her team and also her secret lover Naruto she wanted to protect him.  
Sakura then felt pain throb thru her body and fell on her knees and hands Naruto looked at her and said “are you ok Sakura?” he had worry in his eyes Sakura looked up.  
And in a flash of speed she jumped in the trees and two blood curling cries were heard as two body’s feel on the ground Sakura jump out and had the last guy by the scape of his hair .  
Sakura began laughing evilly and then slit the guys throat blood fell from his wound he slowly died Sakura had a wicked smile and was thanking before she held her head.  
“no I am not letting you goody two shoes get control!” she then blacked out Naruto caught her put her on his back both Naruto and Obito ran to the tower at full speed .  
Authors note: I hope you liked the first chapter of the cursed cherry blossom pless read and review and I give credit to dark poke master with his ideas for this fic thanks for helping me out .


	2. Chapter 2 Third stage of chunin exams Sakura vs. kin

Chapter 2  
Third stage of chunin exams Sakura vs. kin  
Authors note: got bad news my readers I got a fic deleted and strike two from the admins so I am going to Dum down my lemons more then what I got I hope you stick around with me in the future I am going to try this first pleas tell me on the feed back if you don't like this way then I will go with a edit and none edited version if you don't like that then sorry I cant risk my profile and i got a poll up to deiced how i should write in the future pleas vote.

Naruto Obito Rin and a unconscious Sakura to the tower their they opened the heaven and earth scroll Iruka came out of them “hey g “ he was going to say Intel he noticed Rin.  
“Rin how you here you dead?” Rin said “pleas continue Iruka “ said Rin with a smile on her lips Obito blushed he liked Rin’s kindness .  
Iruka said “congratulations team 7 for making it to the tower now pleas follow me” team 7 followed they went to a arena area their Rin saw Kakashi and ran up to him.  
Wile Naruto put Sakura near a wall she starred a wake got up and walked up to her team “Kakashi!” Rin said as she hugged him and blushed Kakashi was shocked at Rin being in the flesh.  
Kakashi said “Rin how you alive ? and I moved on when you died “ as he looked down to the floor in shame reality then hit Rin like a tone of bricks she looked at her hands feet and body then at Kakashi’s.  
Kakashi then said “I am dating Shizune “ Rin began to cry since she could not be with Kakashi Obito looked worried Rin then ran out of the arena area Obito followed her.  
“Rin you ok?” asked Obito in a concerned tone Rin shook her head no she then said “I cant be with Kakashi I love him but he 29 and I am 12 and he as Shizune as well” .  
Obito then put his hand on her shoulder and said “Rin you got me I loved you ever since I meet you “ he then pulled her around and Kissed her lips Rin was shocked that he loved her.  
She then kissed back both went back to team 7 the proctor he had sort brown hair dark markings under his eyes with the slandered Konoha green vest and navy blue shirt and pants.  
He then coughed and said “welcome to the third rounds of the chunin exams let the third rounds begin “ a screen went thru names the first two was Sakura Haruno vs. Kin Tsuchi .  
Sakura began to walk down the steps Naruto whispered in Kakashi ear about what happened in the forest of death he shook his head that he understood Kin took her time down the steps.  
She began to quake infrunt of Sakura “ready begin “ said the proctor Sakura charged at Kin she was using her charka when the curse mark acted up on her she gritted her teeth in pain.  
Sakura then stopped and made a fist and hit Kin Kin sled on the floor she got back up the punch pulled her together.  
“you bitch you will pay!” said Kin with anger and malice in her voice as she played her bells Sakura began to get double vision saw three of Kin append Sakura then ran Charka to her ears.  
She blocked the noise out but a sharp pain she felt the curse mark began to grew on her   
Sakura went thru hand seals she dint know cuts began to appear on Kin in the genjustu she was tied to a table we blades slid ageist her skin she began to yell in pain.  
In reality she passed out Sakura had a evil smirk the proctor said” winner Sakura Haruno “ the curse mark then decreased she blacked out as well Kakashi caught her and took her somewhere .  
Orochimaru had a smirk on his lips and thought “she powerful in genjustu and looks like its from that clan and as a brain as well I don’t need the sharingan anymore” he then laughed “kuku” .  
The proctor looked at the screen it stopped at Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shion Naruto jumped down Shion used Body Flicker Justu.  
She disappeared in smoke and reappeared on the floor she smirked and activated her Dōjutsu and said “ I can see the future I see you defeat Naruto good friend” Shion eye’s had Kaleidoscope shapes the color of her violet eyes.  
“begin!” said the Proctor Naruto charged at Shion she went thru hand seals and said “fire style fire ball justu “ fire came out of her mouth Naruto dodged it hit the wall.  
Naruto threw a kunai at Shion she dodged “I saw that my sweet Naruto” she teased “damn what to do she can see all my moves “ a idea poped in his head he was going to transform.  
Shion saw it before hand and deactaved her Dōjutsu Naruto then punched her in the face she fell but got back up and said “ taijustu not my forte but it will have to do” she then spit blood out of her mouth .  
Got up threw a punch Naruto block hit her in the stomach she then blacked out “winner Naruto Uzumaki “ said the Proctor Naruto took Shion back to her team .  
“thanks Naruto” said Hinata in a Confident tone Sauske gave a grunt Naruto then returned to his side of the arena the next fight was Obito Vs Neji.  
Obito and Neji both jumped down “begin” said the Proctor both got in their stances both actived their Dōjutsu Obito went thru hand seals and said “ fire style Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!” fire came out of Obito’s mouth.  
A dragon shaped flame lunged at Neji he then spines and said “Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!” he began to spin and stopped the flame dispersed .  
Neji attacked with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Obito then used Kamui Neji arms went thru Obito then grabbed them and used his Amaterasu on him.  
Neji yelled in pain”AHHHH” the Proctor said “stop winner Obito Uchiha” Obito stopped the flames Neji was mildly burned.  
Else were Sakura and Kakashi was in a room lit with green lights on the ground was Sakura her shirt of Kakashi went thru hand seals said” Evil Sealing Method justu”.  
He put his hands on Sakura ‘s neck she yelled out in pain”AHHHH” she then passed out Orochimaru came out of the shadow Kakashi then made a lighting blade Orochimaru said” she will be mine Kakashi”.  
“I wont let you lay a hand on her you snake freak” Kakashi said Orochimaru then left Kakashi tool Sakura to the hospital their she awoke a hour later.  
Her team right beside her “how you feeling Sakura ?” Naruto asked “ I am fine Naruto” she said with a smile on her lips.  
“the doctor said you can go home in two days “ said Kakashi as the team left Sakura then went to sleep she heard inner voice “hey Sakura I will take over soon I show you what I will do I may make pets out of our female friends “ she then laughed.  
Then a slid show began with inner hurting her friends “no!!!!!!!” Sakura was tossing and turning in her bed she woke up with sweat on her body.  
She got up she noticed she sun was rising Sakura turned the warm water on striped and got in she washed her hair and chest then got out and dressed and left for home .  
Her mother came in the living room when she heard the door open she saw her daughter and hugged her “it will be ok since Kakashi sealed the curse mark  
“thanks mom” Sakura said as her mothers care brought her will up more which in trun made the seal stronger to block the curse mark.  
Mebuki has blonde hair and green eyes and bang in the middle of her face wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.  
A knock was at the door two women and one girl around Sakura age at the door “come in cousin how have you been?!” Mebuki asks one women is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She had make up red lipstick and blue eye shadow with clothing that looked like bandages.  
She said “my name is Kurenai Yūhi the other women was her mom’s age or in her 30s she had silver hair light colored eyes she wore a long sleeved grey jacket with a large red belt wrapped around the waist area She wore a grey long dress that went down to her feet and she had three different colored shirts all underneath the grey one. She also wore a necklace.  
The other girl was around her age she had long brown hair and light brown eyes her hair straight on one side and the other braided In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armor underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in color.   
The women said “my name is Uroko and this is my daughter Yakumo she’s you second cousin on and I am you first” she then smiled as Yakumo and Kurenai did as well.  
Sakura had mixed emotions of joy happiness anger and shock “why why mom why dint you tell me of them or our Kekkei Genkai why make us look weak and normal!” Sakura lashed out.  
Mebuki said its for” our protection ido could take over!” she yelled back Sakura was shocked her mother never scolded her before she ran out of the Haruno compound .  
Sakura ran to the park she sat on a swing rocketing back and forth tears began to flow from her eyes she began to cry Naruto was taking a walk and saw her he walked up to her.  
“what’s wrong Sakura?” Asked Naruto Sakura looked up and said “its my mom she keep a secret from me Naruto I got two distant cousins and my clan and theirs as the same Kekkei Genkai”.  
Naruto patted her back and said “its ok this Kekkei genkai will make you stronger I saw it and you going to fight Dosu in the finals” he said Sakura clamed down Kakashi came out of no were and said “Naruto I am training you tomaware so get to bed early”.  
He then left “how about I take you out for dinner Sakura?” he asks Sakura shook her head yes both went walking to Ichiraku.  
“hey Naruto said “Ayame “hey sis” he said in return both got the normal order Naruto gets then both ate Sakura felt a little better “thanks for dinner Naruto” she said .  
Sakura finished then went home she entered her house her mom and first cousin were waiting up for her “sorry mom I dint mean to yell at you” she then hugged her mom “its fine honey” said Mebuki.  
Sakura went to her room to see Yakumo in pin pajamas on a mat on the floor “hey “ said Yakumo Sakura then changed into her cat pajamas both girls talked for a wile then went to sleep.

End of chapter 2 of the cursed cherry blossom pleas read and review


	3. Chapter 3 Training

Chapter 3  
Training  
Warning lemon both Rin and Obito are really 29 and to my normal readers pleass read the first two chapters to understand this one thanks   
Sakura got up at the crack of dawn and got dressed and ready for her training she went down stairs were Kurenai Yakumo and Yakumo’s mother waited” we going out for breakfast “said Uroko.  
“Ok cousin” said “Sakura they all went to Ichiraku their Naruto and Kakashi was eating ramen “man this is what I get for training you Naruto” said Kakashi as Naruto ate his 9th bowl

.”Hey Sakura “Naruto said she waved back all order and began eating after their were done eating Naruto stepped outside and they began to talk “Naruto I am truly sacred of the darker side of me” Sakura said.  
Naruto then said “its fine Kakashi sensei’s seal will have it sealed way” he assured her she smiled then Kakashi taped him on his shoulder Naruto and Kakashi left.  
She then ate and they left and went to the Kurama Clan secret training area it was a filed in the woods Kurenai said “I am going to teach you the basics of genjustu”.  
Kurenai went thru hand seals Sakura copied them exactly “good Sakura “said Kurenai then Yakumo went thru hand seals the environment changed to cliffs and Lava.  
“this how you do it cousin “ she said both girls sweated Sakura undid it and noticed both girls were sweating for real mean while with Naruto he was at the hot springs with Kakashi Naruto was walking on water but falling in.  
Kakashi noticed and said “Naruto come here I called for someone to help us with you problem Naruto went to Kakashi and a guy came out of smoke and said “hey god son my name is Jiraiya”.  
Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for ‘Oil’ which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.  
“ lift you shirt up Naruto” Jiraiya asked Naruto did as his god father said ” Five Elements Unseal” his hands glowed flame blue he then pressed them ageist Naruto seal.  
It was fixed Naruto passed out Kakashi caught him Jiraiya then left Naruto woke up a minute later he woke up “Naruto I am going to teach you the lighting blade and Rasengan.  
He handed Naruto paper Naruto then infused charka in to it wrinkle and spilt in to two pieces “you got wind and lighting now follow me to training ground 7” Kakashi said .  
Meanwhile with Rin and Obito they were at the Uchiha compound were all the Uchiha lived Obito said “Rin I want you to transplant Jun’s eyes in to me “Rin looked scared.  
“I haven’t done an operation in years Obito” Obito then kissed her and said “I believe in you my beloved “she blushed Jun came in he had black hair pale skin like all Uchiha he said “when will we have the operation done? “.  
Rin then thought and said “three days” Jun shook his head and left Obito then said “let’s take a walk?” Rin then got up both went to walking in the woods they stopped at a filed.  
“Haha Obito this is a beautiful place!” Rin Said in excitement Obito then said “I love you Rin Nohara” he said in a romantic and soft tone she blushed and her body got hot.  
She turned around she kissed him he kissed back both feel in the grass Obito took Rin’s top off as she took his he looked at her small breasts but they were sopo to be bigger.  
He then kissed her right while playing with her left Rin moaned he then switched him then went to her stomach her back arched her then did the same to his upper body.  
He then took her sorts and apron off he then pulled her underwear to her ankles and she pulled his pants and undwear down his manhood was big she began rubbing it he moaned as it twitched.  
Obito put a finger in her lower region her back arched her then picked up speed with her hand Obito added two more and went as deep as he could both their climaxes build.  
Both yelled then climaxed Obito’s climax was all over Rin and same on his fingers she then licked sucked them off as he did the same to her body she then went thru hand seals for the birth control Justu.  
He then lined his man wood with her lower region he went slow Intel he went to her hymen and stopped and said “I am going to break it” she shook her head yes he slowly broke it.  
Rin yelled in pain “ahhh!” blood came out of her then pleasure took the pains place she began to moan “this is so great Obito!” Both their climaxes build both climaxed then passed out.  
An hour later they woke up got dressed and went to the Uchiha compound three days passed and the transplant took place Rin put Juns eyes in Obito’s she bandaged them up.  
She then went to the bath room striped of her cloths and got in she gave out a relaxing sigh she then heard the door open came in Mikoto Rin blushed and said “Lady Mikoto!”.  
Rin was also nervous of Mikoto breast size she was sopo to have the same size “my brother he’s nice but a goofball he should not used that Justu” she said in a sad tone .  
Rin then smiled and said “ I take good care of Obito!” she got clean and got out and went to Obito futon.  
She then held is hand and he asked” Rin Is that you?” he asked she then said “ yes Obito it is she then got in his futon and cuddle with him she felt his body heat then they fell asleep.  
Three months past and the finals came all the genin were their “welcome to the finals” said the proctor then everyone went up the steps Sakura went to the bath room.  
She was at the sink cleaning her face a girl with purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes with a striped blouse on and brown paints she said “hey forehead girl long time no see” she gave a boastful smirk.  
Sakura had annoyed look on her face as memories came back of her bulling her then inner voice came in and said “ let me give this purple boastful freak a lesson let make her are first toy? Haha” she laughed .  
Sakura began to hold her head and said “ no we cant even those I want to so bad!” then Ami said” what you crazy now forehead girl?”.  
Sakura then stopped fighting and let dark Sakura out she smirked and pointed at Ami her eyes went lifeless and dark said “ you will threw this fight and be my toy” she then kissed Ami’s lips then licked her cheek and neck Ami moaned in reply.  
Then dark said “kai” Ami was released from the genjustu they both walked out as Sakura got her body back then their match was up both went down the stairs.  
“ready start” said the proctor both girls charged at each other Sakura threw a punch Ami blocked she punched Sakura in the gut she coughed up blood and spit “come on Sakura kicked her ass!” yelled Rin.  
Orochimaru smirked he was transformed as the Kazekage he had his idea in motion to get the girl to come with him Ami threw a kunai Sakura dodged and and twisted her arm.  
“Ow “ she then trips Sakura Sakura did a back flip and kicked her in the head and knocked her out “winner Sakura Haruno!” said the proctor next was Naruto vs Shikamaru .  
The proctor said “begin!” Naruto knew Shikamaru had low charka and stanma all Naruto had to do was make him run out Naruto charged at Shikamaru he smirked and said “Shadow Possession Jutsu, Shadow Paralysis Jutsu”.  
A shadow steached to Naruto Naruto keep dodging the attacks Shikamaru was getting tired Naruto then formed a Rasengan and charged Shikamaru jumped in the air .  
Did a nap kick to Naruto’s chest he then did a round house kick to Naruto Shikamaru u then went thru hand seals and said “Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu” Naruto was bound .  
“you lost Naruto give up” he began to walk to Naruto and Naruto said “ I wont give up” he then poofed in to smoke “over here!” he said as he used a Rasengan at Shikamaru Naruto changed with the orb in hand.  
He hit Shikamaru in the belly he went flying in to the wall “winner Naruto Uzumaki “ said the proctor then feathers began to fall In the arena Naruto fell asleep as everyone else but ones who knew it was genjustu.  
“come with me Sakura Haruno “ said a man in Anbu cloak wich brown and a mask on she then said “No!” the man then took a hand behind his back it was Rin “ if you don’t she die Lord Orochimaru wants you I am Kabuto”.  
Sakura gave a pissed off look and then said “fine but can I write a letter first “ she wrote a letter and went to her home she felt a prentice behind her she truned around.  
She then said with shock in her voice “Yakumo” Yakumo said “ don’t leave Sakura don’t I love you as family I don’t want you to!” she yelled and tears running down her face.  
Sakura replied “ I got no choice they got Rin “ Sakura walked up hugged her cousin then pressed a pressure point and make her black out she put her on the door step.  
Sakura put it on her door with tape and left outside the leaf four pelope were waiting one was female she had long, untamed, red hair she also had a black hat with bandaged sides which was shredded .  
Also she had a tan tunic, , with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals on the others had the same tan tunic one guy had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered his his left eye .  
He had green lipstick on his lips and marking under his eye but the truth is that person was two different people the other guy he is a large and imposing young man. Being the tallest member of Sound Four, he towered over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side.  
The last guy had dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist. He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.  
“get in you pink haired bitch!” said the one with red hair “ Sakura looked disgusted she got in the girl gave her a peal and said “ this will give you curse mark level two but you be in a dead like state”.   
Sakura took it and fainted the four ninja then used four mist formation then the big man took the coffin they walked to sound village a hour later Naruto wakes up.  
And begins to look for Sakura he had a bad feeling in his gut he ran to her house and saw Yakumo on the steps out like a light he saw a note he read it said dear Naruto I am leaving Konoha for good I am not safe to be around so pleass promise me you will take care of Yakumo date her and marry her she’s a good person I love you singed Sakura Haruno.  
Naruto took Yakumo to his apartment placed her on the bed she woke up and yelled “Sakura!” Naruto rushed in and said “she’s gone Yakumo then a knock was at the door Naruto opened the door it was Obito.  
“she gone Naruto Rin shes gone!” Naruto then said “so is Sakura “ meanwile with Sakura in her mind the dark Sakura laughed and said “ I can feel the seal weaken and I am getting stroner time to swich places !” .  
She thean grabed Sakura and threw her in the cell that was the mark to Serpress the darker Sakura “ no !!!!!!!!!!! let me out!” Sakura yelled the evil one said “no see you” she then left Sakura’s mind .  
End of chapter 3 of the cursed cherryblosome pleass read and review


	4. chapter 4 Retrieval

Chapter 4  
Retrieval  
The sound four were leaping from tree to tree in a fast paste “hey shit heads why aren’t any Konoha Ninja nipping on our heels ,asked Tayuya no one answered back in Konoha Sauske was going ageist Gaara .  
Wile his brother fought Temari and Shino fought Kankuro Sauske Itachi and Shino followed the sand siblings to the woods “damn get back here Gaara!” Sasuke said with rage in his voice.  
A man with a wolf mask on said “ brother clam down I will stop them” he then speed up looked like he teleported then went thru hand seals and said “ fire style fire ball Justu!” a huge fire ball hit a tree branch.  
The sand sibling were scattered because of the Justu Itachi followed Temari as Sauske followed Gaara and Shino with Kankuro Itachi got out his sword wile Temari got up took her fan out.  
“damn I am screwed this guy a Anbu plus he’s from the grand Uchiha clan shit! “ she thought as she hide her her fear and self duets she charged and swrong her giant fan.  
Itachi said “ you brave one “ Temari put a confidant smirk on and said “ yea hotty” she then threw a punch Itachi blocked then push her in to a tree “give up i can't believe Gaara can be near you considering how much you look like your mother".  
Temari eyes then lit in rage and said “ I keep him clam you Konoha bastard !” she then threw three Kunai Itachi dodged them then used his speed and pined her to the tree .  
He held her hands over her head and he gave a smirk as he glanced at her beauty and said “umm you suna women are not bad looking” she then spit in his face he then wiped his face.  
He then aviated his Mangekyō Sharingan then said “Tsukiumi “ then Temari was in a red like place she was chained to a wall Itachi had a whip and began hitting her with it.  
In reality she was yelling three days past Itachi then stopped lucky having Shisui eyes transplanted in to him a hand was felt on his shoulder he then turned around and said “ oh mother its you”.  
Mikoto shook her head began undo the Justu with Kankuro and Shino both were standing on branches as both stared each other down Kankuro then summoned crow and crow charged at Shino.  
Shino then summoned his bugs and they counter attacked crow went thru the bugs and a blade struck at Shino he dodged and jumped in the leaves Crow followed Shino hide.  
Then Crow found him and attacked Shino got stabbed then he turned in to bugs “damn” thought Kankuro then Shino came behind threw a punch him but he dodged “ good hit kid” he said.  
He then was going to use Crow then Crow would not move the bugs began to get on his charka strings then Shino came out behind him and knocked him out with Sasuke and Gaara .  
Gaara said “ you going to die Uchiha !” he said in a crazed tone as sand went to Sauske he then dodged it threw kunai they went in the sand “crap!” Sasuke said as the sand came closer.  
Sauske then went thru hand seals and said “ fire style fire Phoenix Sage Fire Technique five fire balls went to Gaara his sand blocked it he slowly began to transform.  
Gaara face began to look like Shukaku his tail began to form a huge sand arm attacked Sauske he cut Sasuke shoulder Gaara then went thru hand seals and said “sleep possum Justu!” he then went to sleep.  
Shukaku got huge and said “I am free !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sauske was holding his shoulder wile staring in shock at his size “that’s a Biju?” he said with shock in his voice.  
Then a voice said “yes son that’s a Biju Sasuke turned around saw his father Fugaku Fugaku then went thru hand seals and said summoning Justu!” he then hit his hand on the branch..  
Smoke appred and cleared they both was on a huge black and white cat the cat said “Master Fugaku what do you need?” the cat said in a humble tone Fugaku then said “we shall attck it together”.  
The cat attacked and began clawing shukaku wile Fugaku activated his sharingan and began controlling Shukaku wile Sasuke jumped and punched Gaara “wake up! “ he yelled.  
Shukaku then went back in Gaara and he got up Makoto came with Temari wile Shino came with Kankuro with Naruto and Obito and Yukata Naruto thought and said “ we need to go and save Sakura and Rin”,  
Yukata shook her head as she agreed the trio left for the chase Itachi felt them move and followed in their direction they began to go fast as they could Yakumo used genjustu to make them invisible .  
Itachi was right behind him he was using his sharingan meanwhile evil Sakura was stirring in the coffin “haha I am free finally now my little fox what should I do to you?” she said to herself as she formed a sick grin but it also had a twisted love showing.  
The sound four keep going Intel a tree blocked their path “shit their here!” yelled Tayuya in anger as Naruto Obito and Yakumo stood infrunt of them Yakumo steeped up.  
She said “let my cousin and the other girl go!” Tayuya then laughed and said “ fine you little Bitch I play with you” she took out her flute as the other three left with Sakura and Ami.  
Naruto and Obito went after them Yakumo went thru hand seals as Tayuya began playing her flute Yakumo, charged and punished Tayuya she dodged and noticed she wasn’t being effected.  
Tayuya then began to play agin then three doki were summoned one was on Yukata right other on her left and, last behind her Yakumo looked Sacred a little but, she knew she had her Kekkei Genkai .  
So she went thru hand seals agin this time Tayuya saw her Doki they leaped at her she tried to dodge but could not she was stuck in place the three smahed down on her.  
She then dodged at the last moment but her leg got smahed she yelled “ahh!!!!!!!!!!!” in reality she was standing their then her hands came togaher and she said “kai!” .  
She then got relished from the genjustu and threw a smoke bomb and fled Yakumo began to cough as the smoke cleared she felt weird her vision blurry and she got dizzy.  
“shit I been poisoned “ she muttered to herself as she began to cough up blood Tayuya smiled as she ran way back to the meet spot for Sakura meanwhile with Naruto and Obito.  
They were chasseing the final three Obito threw a explosive kunai it exploited scattering Sakon and Jirobo and Kidomaru went flying in three different detractions’ .  
A spider web hit Naruto’s ankle and Kidomaru said “ kid were you going ?” as a kunai flew and cut it a voice said “don’t worry Naruto I will handle him for you” Naruto looked up and said “thanks Itachi!”.  
Naruto continued the chase Itachi looked at Kidomaru then threw a kunai Kidomaru dodged and shot spider web at Itachi but it hit a clone it exploded “you good “ Kidomaru said.  
Itachi dint smile or anything Kidomaru then charged and punched Itachi who blocked with ease Itachi then punched him Kidomaru he stumbled back he wiped the blood off his lip.  
Went to his curse mark form the marks were black like hooks with a sharp edge he punched Itachi Itachi went flying in to a tree “that hurt kid” Itachi said as he wiped blood off his lip.  
It puffed in to smoke Kidomaru got back on guard and then thought “ I should go all out” he then went to curse mark level 2 his skin became red two horns on his head then a third eye on his forehead.  
He then spit out a bow and arrow and shot it in a tree it bouched off trees it hit its mark it hit Itachi in some bushes but they turned in to crows Itachi showed up in the sky and said “good but I win”,  
Black flames came over Kidomaru he yelled in pain as he began to die Itachi saw him die he then stopped and went to help Obito with Obito he had bruises and he was out of breath.  
“ damn these two are strong both Sakon and Ukon were smiling “should we give him to Lord Orochimaru or not brother?” said Ukon Sakon said “ I don’t know he as that Haruno girl and she as a huge brain”.  
“so lets kill him but first lets get that Justu he used on himself out of him !” both attacked with Attack of the Twin Demons Justu both charged and merged as one Obito blocked .  
He then jumped back and acvatied the Mangekyō Sharingan he then tried to use the Amaterasu but only a small black flame came out of Obito eyes “what?” he asked as he fell on his knees breathing hard.  
Then a fire ball came at them they jumped back Obito looked up and said “nephew “ Itachi then said “uncle go rest I handle them “ Obito did as he was told .  
The brothers charged as one Itachi then used Susanoo a giant orange knight came out of Itachi and used its sword and sealed the brothers in the sword back with Sakura.  
She was in the coffin she said “ hey buddy let me out so I can stretch my body” Jirobo stopped and unsealed the coffin she came out “go on I am waiting for my knuckle headed shinobi “.  
Jirobo went to the meeting point were Tayuya was waiting with Ami over her shoulder “ I ran in to Kidomaru so he handed me her” said Tayuya back with Sakura .  
Naruto caught up and said “ Sakura I want you to return to Konoha “ Sakura shook her head no and replied” I am free from her body and mind !” she then began to run to valley of end Naruto followed.  
She stoped at Madera’s head as Naruto stood on Hashriama’s Sakura turned around the curse mark wa s growing on her she had a dark grin on her face and said “ah the air it feels good my fox”.  
Naruto said “ Sakura I will break every bone in you body and drag you back if I have to!” evil Sakura just laughed and said “ you can try my sweet fox” she then threw kunai at Naruto he did the same both ran down the statures.  
Both threw a punch both hit was shock waves both fell back Naruto used shadow clone justu four Naruto’s attacked Sakura she then used a normal leavel genjustu on the clones they began fighting each other and the real Naruto.  
Naruto dodged and punched the clone they disappeared Sakura gave a twisted grin as she hit Naruto in the gut he coughed up blood he then swift kick and made her trip on the ground.  
She got up and then said “my fox I love you” as she charged at him then a voice in his mind said “kid I can help I don’t like shes beating the shit out of us” then Naruto taped in to the nine tails power .  
“ohhh fun!” Sakura said in a crazy tone she then went to leavel 2 she had brown hair long pointed ears and fangs that grew from her mouth her hair became a dark shade of ping which became spiky at the edges.  
Naruto got up and kicked her she countered both flew from a shock wave both hit the foots of the statures Naruto went thru hand seals and put charka in his hand a lighting wind sphere .  
Sakura looked surprised she then unknowingly went thru hand seals a fire shaped like a dragon engulfed Sakura hand and both leaped in unison and saying “ Sakura Naruto!”.  
Both Justu collided and a giant light was shown the wind of the dorigon was flown back to Naruto he was engulfed him wile the lighting hit Sakura’s head band it fell off.  
Obito and Itachi saw the light and head to the location after the attck was done both Naruto and Sakura was on the water Sakura got up and stumbled a ince away from Naruto and kissed his lips wile he was out.  
She then said “that was fun my sweet fox cant wait to see you agin and maybe we could get more interment “as a perverted grim plastered her face as she truned around and began to walk to the meeting place.  
When Itachi and Obito arrived they saw Naruto he was covered in burns from Sakura attck Itachi picked him up and rushed back to Konoha “hang on Naruto! “Obito said with worry.  
Pleass read and review


	5. Chapter 6 The mission continues

Chapter 6  
The mission continues

Naruto and the party got up they went to eat breakfast Sauske then said,” Itachi can we see Gaara?” Itachi answer, “yes we are allies after all” they went to the kazekage’s palace  
Two guards were at the entice they stoped the group and one asked” what do you want with the Kazekage and his family?”, Sauske then said,” we want to see Gaara we friends of his”.

They let them in they ran in to Tamari she was doing better she said,” ha Uchiha welcome to my home along with my brothers right now Gaara being restrained in a room for a crazy outburst”.

Temari then took them to the cell he was in their singing to him was a sandy brown haired girl straight she has black eyes fair skin Gaara was clamed down, Tamari then yelled,” what are you doing in here how did you get in?!”.

The girl jumped and said, “Lady Tamari I was just calming Gaara I love him I know can keep him clam “ then Guards came in and took her by her hands Gaara began to growl and he used his sand attacked them.

Naruto Jumped in and used his Kunai to break the sand Gaara then said,” I kill all of you!” in a crazy and murderers tone Matsuri then slipped out of the guards went to Gaara and hugged him and said,” I am here Gaara clam down”.

Gaara began to clam down Yukata was some what scared seeing, his outburst she knew if it got worse she as the power to stop it if it gets worse Itachi looked down at her and put his arm around her .

She then clamed down she knew Itachi was strong then Temari said,” lets go to the dinning room and catch up and also why are you from Konoha? “ and she looked at Yukata and thought,’ the missing person been found’.

Else were in country of rice fields Sakura was dodging punches from Orochimaru she then blocked and threw him he landed on his feet “good Sakura “ Orochimaru said, wile smiling.

Then they stoped Sasame threw Sakura a towel as did Kin for her Lord, they both wiped the sweat off Sakura went to her room their waiting in chains and a slave collar on was Ami .

Sakura smiled darkly and looked at Ami Ami has fear in her eyes Sakura unchained her from the wall and said,” clean me now in the shower !” Ami followed her mistress.

She also got nude from her bra and underwear which Sakura gave her and feared when she touch her or torture her yet, Sakura turned the water on hot water hit both Sakura and Ami.

Ami then put shampoo in Sakura hair and rinsed it off as she did the same for her whole body, then when she was done Sakura pined her agist the wall, she then kissed Ami lips.

She tried fighting back but could not Sakura moved to her neck and kissed licked and sucked it, Ami grunted and yelled,” no stop!” Sakura kissed her right Brest wile playing with her left and twisting it.

Ami then yelled in pain as Sakura twisted it, she then did the same to the right she yelled more Sakura then stoped saw her lower region was wet she then kissed her belly to her lower region and began eating her out.

Her Tung went in Ami lower region Ami began to moan she then came all over Sakura’s face she licked, her face then Ami blacked out because of her low stamina Sakura snapped her finger Rin came in took Ami to get her cleaned.

Back in Suna everyone was setting down wile servants put food on the table wile thiar father was at the far end he has sort spiky brown hair and black eyes, wearing his kage cloths.

He then had fear in his eyes when he saw Yukata she had nervo  
usness and disappointed look in her eyes at him, Temari then said,” father whats wrong?” he then replied “ nothing Temari “.

Then a servant said,” girl with the bandana head band on you head you look just like our Kazekage” she then stammered “ I I d … dot k … know what you talking about” she then got up and ran way Itachi went after her .

 

Temari had a questionable look on her face of the news she knew her father wouldn’t come clean with this so she had to do some investigating of her own , the servants handed food to everyone and they ate.

Back with Yukata and Itachi Yukata had mixture of anger sadness and fear in her eyes and face Itachi then hugged her and she said,” that bastard abounded me and my mother!”.

Itachi kissed her and said,” you have me now” she smiled and they returned to the table after they ate Temari could not get what the servant said, out of her head .

She then sneaked in to her father office went to his desk and opened a dower and took his journal out and looked thru it and found a entry about Yukata, her eyes has shock in them .

She then put it way and left the room, back with Naruto he was laying on his bed wile Yakumo was sitting on the other bed she then had a idea hit her she went to Naruto and kissed him.

He kissed back and then began kissing her neck, she moaned he then took her top off she did the same he played, with her right and bit her left gently she moaned as the pleasure took over.

 

He then slid his finger down her belly to her lower region, she moaned louder he added a second and a third she moaned more as she came Naruto then got on top of her.

She then used birth control Justu Naruto then slowly went in his manhood meet her hymen, he then ripped it slowly she gritted her teeth in pain he then began to go faster .

Pain left pleasure took over she moaned loud both their climax rose as Naruto thrusted In Yakumo she loved it even those her body was frail, they both cummed unison.

Then both went to sleep they got up the next day went to eat breakfast, they all thank the Shinpaku clan for their hospitality Temari Gaara and Matsuri want to come.

Temari said “we want to come with You Sauske you put my village and family on the right track again” they were packed and ready to go they all began to leave out of suna .

Then Temari asked,” were are we going? “ Itachi stoped and said,” the next close place of Orochimaru’s labs is in waterfall” he then wrote a message got a hawk and sent it to their leader about them on their way.

They walked for few days and made It to the water Fall Hinata then actived her Byakugan she then said, I see a village and a hiding place with cells its in a hidden wall”.

Sauske then ran to the cave behind the waterfall and used his charka to look for the entice way he found it and opened the hidden door their were cells he went to one .

He stoped at one with a girl who has tan skin has icy blue eyes and messy black hair hasn’t been watched in months days or maybe even years , he then used a lighting blade and broke the cell.

He then got her out keep looking for Sakura and Rin and dint find anything he took her to the group the girl said,” know the way to the village follow me pleass and oh My name is Izumi Yutaka “.

They began to walk to enter the village hidden in the water fall they entered then, Izumi went to her house the gang followed her to it they got in and noticed all could fit.

She then notched how dusty her home was “this sucks my home so dusty “ Naruto and the others deiced to clean the house wile she went to get a shower, she got in.

Her body then got hot “shit damn you kabuto and Orochimaru!”she then grabbed her breast and her other hand down to her lower region she played with her breasts and fingered herself.

She then began to moan as her climax was on its way she then climaxed and cleaned herself came out to a clean house and dinner made she was surprised to it.

She then went to the table were everyone was she then froze and smirked I know four of you are Doujustu users” Sauske Itachi Hinata and Naruto looked surprised “four?” asked Temari.

Izumi then looked at Naruto and she then said, “if you show me yours I show you mine” Sauske Hinata and Itachi looked at each other then activated their Doujustus.

Then they deactivated them she then activated her’s two sword appreard in her eyes they were her poupes the white behind them are yellow she then deactivated her as well.

Then they all went to bed for the night Izumi then thought,’ the younger Uchiha hes cute ‘ she smiled a smile of Joy and went to sleep.

Pleass read and review


	6. Chapter 6 The mission continues

Chapter 6  
The mission continues  
Naruto and the party got up they went to eat breakfast Sauske then said,” Itachi can we see Gaara?” Itachi answer “yes we are allies after all” they went to the kazekage’s palace.

 

Two guards were at the entice they stoped the group and one asked” what do you want with the Kazekage and his family?”, Sauske then said,” we want to see Gaara we friends of his”.

They let them in they ran in to Tamari she was doing better she said,” ha Uchiha welcome to my home along with my brothers right now Gaara being restrained in a room for a crazy outburst”.

Temari then took them to the cell he was in their singing to him was a sandy brown haired girl straight she has black eyes fair skin Gaara was clamed down, Tamari then yelled,” what are you doing in here how did you get in?!”.

The girl jumped and said, “Lady Tamari I was just calming Gaara I love him I know can keep him clam “ then Guards came in and took her by her hands Gaara began to growl and he used his sand attacked them.

Naruto Jumped in and used his Kunai to break the sand Gaara then said,” I kill all of you!” in a crazy and murderers tone Matsuri then slipped out of the guards went to Gaara and hugged him and said,” I am here Gaara clam down”.

Gaara began to clam down Yukata was some what scared seeing, his outburst she knew if it got worse she as the power to stop it if it gets worse Itachi looked down at her and put his arm around her .

She then clamed down she knew Itachi was strong then Temari said,” lets go to the dinning room and catch up and also why are you from Konoha? “ and she looked at Yukata and thought,’ the missing person been found’.

Else were in country of rice fields Sakura was dodging punches from Orochimaru she then blocked and threw him he landed on his feet “good Sakura “ Orochimaru said, wile smiling.

Then they stoped Sasame threw Sakura a towel as did Kin for her Lord, they both wiped the sweat off Sakura went to her room their waiting in chains and a slave collar on was Ami .

Sakura smiled darkly and looked at Ami Ami has fear in her eyes Sakura unchained her from the wall and said,” clean me now in the shower !” Ami followed her mistress.

She also got nude from her bra and underwear which Sakura gave her and feared when she touch her or torture her yet, Sakura turned the water on hot water hit both Sakura and Ami.

Ami then put shampoo in Sakura hair and rinsed it off as she did the same for her whole body, then when she was done Sakura pined her agist the wall, she then kissed Ami lips.

She tried fighting back but could not Sakura moved to her neck and kissed licked and sucked it, Ami grunted and yelled,” no stop!” Sakura kissed her right Brest wile playing with her left and twisting it.

Ami then yelled in pain as Sakura twisted it, she then did the same to the right she yelled more Sakura then stoped saw her lower region was wet she then kissed her belly to her lower region and began eating her out.

Her Tung went in Ami lower region Ami began to moan she then came all over Sakura’s face she licked, her face then Ami blacked out because of her low stamina Sakura snapped her finger Rin came in took Ami to get her cleaned.

Back in Suna everyone was setting down wile servants put food on the table wile thiar father was at the far end he has sort spiky brown hair and black eyes, wearing his kage cloths.

He then had fear in his eyes when he saw Yukata she had nervousness and disappointed look in her eyes at him, Temari then said,” father whats wrong?” he then replied “ nothing Temari “.

Then a servant said,” girl with the bandana head band on you head you look just like our Kazekage” she then stammered “ I I d … dot k … know what you talking about” she then got up and ran way Itachi went after her .

Temari had a questionable look on her face of the news she knew her father wouldn’t come clean with this so she had to do some investigating of her own , the servants handed food to everyone and they ate.

Back with Yukata and Itachi Yukata had mixture of anger sadness and fear in her eyes and face Itachi then hugged her and she said,” that bastard abounded me and my mother!”.

Itachi kissed her and said,” you have me now” she smiled and they returned to the table after they ate Temari could not get what the servant said, out of her head .

She then sneaked in to her father office went to his desk and opened a dower and took his journal out and looked thru it and found a entry about Yukata, her eyes has shock in them .

She then put it way and left the room, back with Naruto he was laying on his bed wile Yakumo was sitting on the other bed she then had a idea hit her she went to Naruto and kissed him.

He kissed back and then began kissing her neck, she moaned he then took her top off she did the same he played, with her right and bit her left gently she moaned as the pleasure took over.

He then slid his finger down her belly to her lower region, she moaned louder he added a second and a third she moaned more as she came Naruto then got on top of her.

She then used birth control Justu Naruto then slowly went in his manhood meet her hymen, he then ripped it slowly she gritted her teeth in pain he then began to go faster .

Pain left pleasure took over she moaned loud both their climax rose as Naruto thrusted In Yakumo she loved it even those her body was frail, they both cummed unison.

Then both went to sleep they got up the next day went to eat breakfast, they all thank the Shinpaku clan for their hospitality Temari Gaara and Matsuri want to come.

Temari said “we want to come with You Sauske you put my village and family on the right track again” they were packed and ready to go they all began to leave out of suna .

Then Temari asked,” were are we going? “ Itachi stoped and said,” the next close place of Orochimaru’s labs is in waterfall” he then wrote a message got a hawk and sent it to their leader about them on their way.

They walked for few days and made It to the water Fall Hinata then actived her Byakugan she then said, I see a village and a hiding place with cells its in a hidden wall”.

Sauske then ran to the cave behind the waterfall and used his charka to look for the entice way he found it and opened the hidden door their were cells he went to one .

He stoped at one with a girl who has tan skin has icy blue eyes and messy black hair hasn’t been watched in months days or maybe even years , he then used a lighting blade and broke the cell.

He then got her out keep looking for Sakura and Rin and dint find anything he took her to the group the girl said,” know the way to the village follow me pleass and oh My name is Izumi Yutaka “.

They began to walk to enter the village hidden in the water fall they entered then, Izumi went to her house the gang followed her to it they got in and noticed all could fit.

She then notched how dusty her home was “this sucks my home so dusty “ Naruto and the others deiced to clean the house wile she went to get a shower, she got in.

Her body then got hot “shit damn you kabuto and Orochimaru!”she then grabbed her breast and her other hand down to her lower region she played with her breasts and fingered herself.

She then began to moan as her climax was on its way she then climaxed and cleaned herself came out to a clean house and dinner made she was surprised to it.

She then went to the table were everyone was she then froze and smirked I know four of you are Doujustu users” Sauske Itachi Hinata and Naruto looked surprised “four?” asked Temari.

Izumi then looked at Naruto and she then said, “if you show me yours I show you mine” Sauske Hinata and Itachi looked at each other then activated their Doujustus.

Then they deactivated them she then activated her’s two sword appreard in her eyes they were her poupes the white behind them are yellow she then deactivated her as well.

Then they all went to bed for the night Izumi then thought,’ the younger Uchiha hes cute ‘ she smiled a smile of Joy and went to sleep.

Pleass read and review


End file.
